Leaderless for a Day
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo wakes up feeling terrible and tries to ignore it. Warning: some grossness involved.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Leaderless for a Day**

One morning, Leo woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach. Since it was time for training, he decided to ignore it.

Leo got up and got ready to head to the dojo. He got there first and a few minutes later his brothers and Sensei arrived in the dojo.

"You feeling all right, Leo?" Donny asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Leo replied, fighting the nausea he felt.

Splinter had the turtles practice their katas. When they were done, Leo felt his stomach turn and the next thing he knew he had tossed his cookies on the dojo floor.

"Leo, that was gross," Mikey said, trying not to gag.

"You belong in bed, Fearless Leader," Raph said.

"Any reason you did not say anything about feeling terrible, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"I need to stay on top of my training so nothing happens to any of you," Leo said.

"You also need to learn that your health comes first."

"I'll help you back to your bed," Donny offered.

Leo nodded and Donny led him out of the dojo. Splinter, Mikey, and Raph went to get some cleaning supplies to clean up the mess that Leo left in the dojo.

* * *

Donny was carefully tucking Leo into bed. He had just checked to see if Leo was running a fever and it turned out to be 104°F.

"Sorry I lied to you," Leo said.

"It's OK but next time you feel terrible please be honest about it," Donny said.

"I'll do my best."

"Be right back."

Donny walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a cold, wet washcloth and put it on Leo's head.

"I guess that herbal tea I had last night didn't agree with me," Leo said.

"Probably and this cold washcloth should help bring your fever down," Donny said.

Leo suddenly fell asleep. Donny finished tucking him into bed and then left the room.

* * *

Mikey and Raph were spending time in the entertainment section with their 9 year old friend Chloe Calls. Donny had filled Chloe in on Leo's condition earlier and told Chloe that she could help if she wanted.

"I really hope Leo's OK," Chloe said.

"Just be lucky you didn't see him this morning," Raph said.

"Why?"

"He hurled on the dojo floor and I was trying not to gag," Mikey said.

Chloe decided to go check on Leo. She found him in his room trying to eat some soup.

"Hi, Chloe, great to see you," Leo said.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Awful."

Chloe felt Leo's head and then said, "You're burning up."

Just then, Donny entered the room and Chloe left. He checked to see if Leo's fever had gone down and it turned out to be 102°F.

"I see you managed to keep the soup down," Donny said.

"For now," Leo said.

"You should get some more rest."

"All right."

Donny walked out of the room. Leo slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Chloe, Mikey, Donny, and Raph were playing with Mikey's cat Klunk in the entertainment area. They were chatting happily but also trying to keep it down so they wouldn't disturb Leo.

"I wonder how Leo's doing," Mikey said.

"I never thought I would miss his orders," Raph said.

Just then, Donny got up and left the area. He came back several minutes later.

"Is Leo any better?" Chloe asked.

"He's currently running a 100°F fever," Donny replied. "He's also currently sleeping with a cold washcloth on his head."

Chloe, Mikey, and Raph wanted to know if they could see Leo. Donny mentioned that maybe they could visit later and that Leo needed to rest right then which they accepted for the time being.

A little later, Chloe had to go back home. She told Donny, Mikey, and Raph that she would see them soon, she also told them that she hoped Leo got better soon, and left the lair.

* * *

Later that night, Leo was sitting up in bed propped up against some pillows when Donny came in. Donny checked to see if Leo's fever had gone down.

"How am I?" Leo asked.

"You're back down to normal," Donny replied.

Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway. Leo signaled for him to enter which he did.

"Feeling any better?" Raph asked.

"Better than I was this morning," Leo replied.

"Guess you'll be back to giving orders tomorrow."

"You could say that."

"Night, Leo."

"Night, Raph."

"I should say this more but I love you."

"I know you do and I love you, too."

Leo and Raph wrapped their arms around each other and then quickly pulled away. Then Raph left the room just as Mikey was entering.

"How are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"Pretty good," Leo replied.

"I came in here to say goodnight and that I love you."

"Good night and I love you, too."

Leo and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a few minutes later and Mikey left the room.

"I'd better get to bed myself," Donny said.

"What about Master Splinter and Chloe?" Leo asked.

"He already went to bed and Chloe went home."

"I see."

"Night, Leo. I love you."

"Night, Donny. I love you, too."

Donny and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. They pulled away a few minutes later.

Donny tucked Leo into bed and then walked out of the room. Leo slowly fell asleep.

The End


End file.
